Electronic display devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such touch sensitive electronic devices are commonly used for displaying, consumable content. The content may be, for example, an e-book, an online article, images, documents, or video, just to name a few types. Such display devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the displayed content. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touch screen controls and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. The user may interact with the touch sensitive device using fingers or a stylus. The use of a stylus may increase the user's input accuracy or facilitate user input, especially when writing or drawing on a touch sensitive electronic device.